


Let me tend to you

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Injury, F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: for the dimilethhotflash on twitterprompt tending injuriesbyleth and dimitri have taken a solo mission that did not end as planned
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	Let me tend to you

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled to try to keep this under the 1.5k mark but damn that was hard 1.6 was as much as I could snip it to. Enjoy

Things did not go as planned. It was supposed to be a simple bandit clear out, something that Dimitri and Byleth could easily take out on their own, but then the demonic beast appeared. If it wasn't for Byleth’s quick warning and actions they both would have more injuries than this.

He had shattered two of the lances he brought with him, but finally, no enemies stood that could harm either of them again. The bloodthirst he kept at bay was set loose the moment he saw the beast's claws rake into the professor's shoulder. 

They finally reached the cave she noted on their way to the bandit camp. The pack he carried with their supplies was damaged in the scuffle, but they would make due. They were only a day's journey away from the monastery. Once they were patched up and rested they could be on their way. 

Byleth took her sword to cut down a few branches before she sheathed it and gathered them up with her uninjured arm. She was calm despite the blood dripping down her other arm. Even with the injury, she got a fire going quickly before she took the pack from him. 

The first things she fished out were bandages and salves. Before he could say anything she had her top armor opened and was pulling it off with her shirt. All he could do was stare as she sat there with only her brassiere coving her top half. She moved quickly, dabbing at the wound and twisting to look for infections as she cleaned it.

She didn’t even look up from what she was doing when she said his name. He averted his gaze and coughed as he realized how long he had been staring. “Remove your shirt. We need to take care of the wound on your side.”

Taking care of that would require more than just his shirt. He swallowed thickly as he watched her rub some salve into the wound as she grimaced. If she hadn’t pushed him out of the way and earned that wound the beast would have crushed him. There had been no time to counter-attack. She was hurt protecting him and that had him coming to her side now. Compared to Mercedes, his heal was a poor excuse of a spell, but there was a reason Byleth insisted that they all knew at least basic magic. 

He just needed to ignore her state of undress, which frankly was a little hard to do when her breasts seemed too large for her brassiere to hold. She was wrapping up her wound with speed and skill to show how used to this she was. How many times had she gotten hurt working as a mercenary? 

Kneeling down beside her made him wince as he held his hand over the bandages and concentrated on the magic he had learned. Byleth nodded in approval before she knotted up the bandages and turned her attention to him. His concentration was broken as her hands moved to undo his high collar. 

She was so close, and her fingers were more adept at undoing the fastens on his shirt than he was. When she had it opened he shivered as her fingers traced over his skin. He shrugged it off when it blocked her access to the claw marks on his side. 

She was frowning as her fingers grazed over it. “I should have treated this immediately. I’m sorry for having us wait till we got here. You were also carrying the pack, that must have only put more strain on you.”

It hadn’t been that bad in his mind and they needed their supplies. “It will be fine, Professor. Finding a safe place was a good move. It was only thanks to you that this wasn’t worse.”

Something in her expression changed. It was subtle as she usually was, but the sadness in her eyes was unmistakable. “It wasn’t the first time. I refused to lose you, Dimitri.” 

As long as they had to fight it wouldn’t be the last time either. “We will protect each other as we always do. Do not fret over what you cannot change.” 

She nodded as she started to clean the marks, applying her own heal spell as she went. When she got to his waistline she cursed as she saw the rest of the damage. When her hands reached for his belt she hesitated, looking up at him. The claw wounds went further down his hip and thigh as well and he would need to remove his pants if they were going to be cleaned properly. Otherwise, she would just wrap the bandages over the bloodied clothing, but with that, there was the risk of infection and the blood from the fabric soaking into the bandages and making them ineffective. 

He swallowed again as the reality that they were completely alone crossed his mind once more. He shouldn’t let his mind entertain the depraved thoughts that entered his mind at the sight of her in front of him like this. He nodded, telling himself that it wasn’t his desire to let her touch him that drove the decision. 

He tried not to think about the hardening cock she’d probably see straining against his small clothes. Without his shirt, she might already be able to see it now as she unbuckled his belt and did her best to peel away his pants from the injured skin without pulling at the wound. 

“Part of why I brought you out here was because I knew you’ve been holding back. I got the information I wanted, but it wasn’t worth you getting hurt for.”

“I will heal well enough.” 

Byleth looked up from where she was finishing putting on the salves. “Are you alright? You sound winded, are you sure that you don’t need an antidote?”

“No, it’s not poison. It’s…” he couldn’t voice it out loud. He found his face burning and he had to avert his gaze from her.

Then he felt her brush against his cock and her breasts against his chest as she leaned up to tilt his head back to look at her. He had to choke back the moan that threatened to rise up in his chest from the feeling. 

Her violet eyes always had an odd way of capturing him. “You have a bad habit of hiding wounds from me, Dimitri. I understand that you want to see your friends treated before you’re seen, but it’s just us here. Let me tend to you.”

He felt his cock twitch against her and he saw the confusion in her face before she leaned back to look at what had caused the movement. Her eyes lit up at the same moment her lips formed a small o. “Let me wrap up your wounds and then I’ll take care of that for you too.”

“You are under no obligation…” his stammering was cut short by her placing a finger to his lips. 

“I want to, but only if that is what you want me to as well. I was going to ask if you might sleep with me tonight anyway. I know you’ve been having trouble and I had thought that since we weren’t at the Monastery we might be able to try to see if perhaps having someone next to you that you trust might help you sleep easier.” 

He had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation why his fantasies were coming true. Dare he even speak of those desires? “I would.”

She removed her finger and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. “You have time to change your mind if you wish.” 

She slipped off his small clothes as carefully as she had his pants. She seemed curious about his cock for a moment but she shook her head before she went back to her task. He barely felt her fingers on his skin as she pressed on the bandages and bound up what she could.The feel of her lips on his still lingered. Why would he change his mind? She took the bedroll from the pack and laid it out near him. By the looks of what remained of the other bedroll, this would have been their only option tonight anyway. There certainly wouldn’t be any vigorous activity with their wounds, but he shifted out of his pants and laid himself down as gingerly as he could.

Byleth joined the space beside him and splayed her hand on his chest above his heart. “If I do anything you are not comfortable with say so.”

Dimitri could only nod as he wondered again if this was real. Perhaps the beast had crushed him and his mind had created this facade before he joined the ranks of the dead. When Byleth leaned down to kiss him again he responded with his own until they were both out of breath. 

Her hands wandered over his chest until her hands reached to stroke him directly. His moan was embarrassingly loud and she stole it away with another kiss. Her hands were so small compared to his, but the feel was glorious. When she swapped her hands with her mouth he thought he might pass out from the pleasure when he came. 

He felt her brush his bangs aside and she had a small curl on the edge of her lips. “May I do anything for you?”

Byleth came down to give him a tender kiss. “Rest for now, there will be plenty of opportunities later.”

Byleth laid herself down against his uninjured side as she got her arm in a comfortable position across his chest. He felt calmer than he had in years. He tentatively reached out until his hand was resting on her waist. She made a pleased hum and he found himself pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

He ended up resting better that night as she hoped he would. He was not looking forward to answering the questions the others were sure to have, but that was a worry for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is lunafox90
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated- ty for reading


End file.
